Trouble Follows
by SimpleSymphony
Summary: I was perfect in every single aesthetic way. Think of me as one of those glowing mosquito traps, you're instantly attracted to it but as soon as you get close, you get zapped" Kind of fluffy. RxE. It's a basic love story... with a little twist.
1. Don't Let Me Get Me Pink

Trouble Follows

-Chapter One-

_"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else"

I strutted into my first period class with Jasper and Bella hot on my heels. I was so tired of every guy staring at me that I started using Jasper as a scapegoat. He pretended to be my boyfriend whenever guys started getting a little too friendly.

On the outside, I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, most beautiful girl in school and the most wanted as well. I was homecoming queen and most likely would be prom queen if I even choose to go. Everyone wanted me and no one could have me. I loved being untouchable, not that being untouchable stopped people from trying.

I always had on the latest fashions and everyone on earth wanted my car, a red BMW M3. I was perfect in every single aesthetic way, but that was the problem.

Think of me as one of those glowing mosquito traps, you're instantly attracted to it but as soon as you get close, you get zapped. That was me, beautiful but dangerous.

I guess on the inside, I'm not so pretty.

I don't like people very much, Bella and Jasper were exceptions. I kind of fell into friendship with Bella, some slut was talking shit about her and I automatically defended her. She kind of clung to me ever since, but I didn't mind, she was a sweetie, although I would never tell her.

Jasper gained my respect by being one of the few guys who didn't drool over me and gained my friendship by actually being able to hold up a conversation about cars.

Cars were my passion. Ever since I've been a little girl, I've loved engines. I could sit in my garage for hours watching my fathers mechanic working on one of the many Hale cars.

Yes, Hale cars. We have a variety. My parents were fucking billionaires. They'd never been around, I was always with nannies or by myself. I preferred the latter, I enjoyed being by myself, people could just be stupid, but I always knew how to make myself smile, guaranteed.

Right now, I suppose my mother is in Mexico with her new boyfriend and my father is probably gallivanting in Europe with his boyfriends. Yes, my father was gay and my parents were still together. It's not like they loved each other to begin with. Their parents pretty much forced them into marriage.

To sum everything up, I hated being the girl every guy wanted to claim, but I loved being the chick every girl in this fucking school wanted to be. Back to the story.

Today I was wearing a black floral top, bleached skinny jeans, and black Balenciaga gladiator stilettos. My outfit could possibly cost more than most of the kids in this school make in a year with their shitty part time jobs.

I set down my pink Alexander Mcqueen bag and Bella handed me a raspberry tea. I gratefully thanked her and took my seat. Bella and Jasper took their seats to the left of me. We sat in the very back of the classroom, tucked away in the corner.

It was private school we went to. Very few teachers actually gave a flying fuck what you did. Some of them dropped off work and then left, some slept, some actually attempted to teach, but failed miserably.

I broke myself out of my trance once I realized that Bella was talking.

"There are three of them. I haven't seen them, but everyone is talking about them."

This interested me. "Who?"

"There are three new kids. The Cullen's."

Now that I thought about it, I went for a walk around the neighborhood last night and saw a few moving trucks in a couple houses down from mine. I didn't really think twice about it as I walked past their house, making my normal loop of the neighborhood. I'd also chugged a bottle of vodka, and was pretty damn tipsy but that was normal.

I lived in The Garden Estates. A fancy private community. I would rather have my own apartment, but I needed to finish school first. Nobody was ever home anyways, so I basically lived by myself.

"Oh yeah" was all I said. Like I said before, I'm not much of a people person. All three of us looked up when the door slammed.

New guy. Not like any of the other guys here. How do I say... abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous? He had the cutest brown curly hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was very, very muscular, but it suited him. I couldn't help but smile when we made eye contact.

I instantly broke it. I didn't want to give him any hints that he had a chance with me. Although, out of all of the guys in this school, he had the best one.

The big guy was walking towards us, probably headed towards the empty seat in front of me. I frowned a bit. I liked to put my feet up in that chair but I suppose I could give it up for him.

As soon as he sat down he turned around. "Hi, I'm Emmett." Emmett. Cute. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella. This is Jasper, and that's Rosalie."

Jasper jumped in with his whole 'Sup Bro' routine and I put in my iPod headphones. Tuning people out was easy, I'd done it my whole life.

I did sneak a few peeks at the new guy. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against the bookcase I sat beside. He was always laughing or smiling.

When the bell rang, signaling to go to the next class, I left the room in a flash. I didn't want to be caught up with the new kid. Easier said than done.

I heard a crash and a "Shit! Sorry" and when I turned around to see what happened, I saw new kid running towards me and another kid on the floor trying to pick up the papers that had flown everywhere.

I kept walking. I could tell when he was catching up to me because I could hear his breathing. "Hey! Rosalie!"

I stopped and turned to look him in the face. "What?" He backed off. "Did I do something to piss you off?" Yeah, make me like you. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, how about we start over then. I'm Emmett Cullen. And you are?" Do I play his little game?

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you Cullen." "Same to you, Hale." He had a smirk on his face and I could see dimples. How cute!

I absolutely hated the fact that he affected me this way. "Well this is my class. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Definitely. I'll see you there."

I walked into my photography class and sat in my seat next to Ms. Long's desk. Ms. Long was extremely nice, and was a people-pleaser. If you didn't feel like doing anything, she didn't force you. As long as the finished product was interesting.

I looked up from my laptop to see a black haired midget standing next to me. "Yes?" I didn't say it rudely, surprisingly. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." Oh, the new kids sister? "Rosalie. Are you Emmett's sister?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why? Did he upset you with one of his stupid sex jokes? Because if he did I won't hesitate to kick his ass for you."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "No. I barely talked to him. He was in my English class last period."

"Oh. Have you met my other brother?"

I shook my head. "How many of you guys are there?" Alice let out a light laugh.

"Just us three and sometimes our parentals. What about you?"

"I live by myself in Garden Estates. No brothers, no sisters, no parents."

"Hey! We just moved into Garden Estates. 157 Garden lane."

"I'm 160."

"Awesome! Maybe we can hang out after school. Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"There are a couple of parties now and then. Not much other than that."

"Good, I like creating the fun. I was thinking of throwing a party for Halloween, I just need a place to have it."

"You can use my place if you want. I really don't care." Why was I talking to this girl, let alone giving up my house to her for a party. She was interesting, I guess. I kind of liked her. She wasn't bratty and stupid like most of the girls here.

"That's great! I'll get right to planning. By the way, I absolutely love your outfit."

"It's just something I threw together this morning. You should see my closet."

"I would love too! Why don't we hang out after school?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything."

"Then why don't you have dinner at my house?"

"I don't know."

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll say yes."

I kept talking to Alice all class period. She was really cool and fun to talk to. It was lunchtime now and Alice and I walked into the cafeteria. It was crowded, but I didn't have to worry about finding a table.

"I don't really eat here but do you want me to wait in line with you?"

"Sure. I just want some pizza really bad." I gestured for her to walk into the line.

I was going to say something but was cut off my two hands covering my eyes. They were manly and big. I could smell soap and fabric softener. It was a gorgeous smell.

"Hi Emmett." He let go of me and whined.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You smell really good. And your hands are huge."

"All the better to please you with my dear." I looked down at my stilettos.

"You see these?" He nodded.

"If you ever say shit like that again, they'll be aimed at your nuts. Got it?" I could see him visibly gulp. I was cracking up on the inside, but I had to keep him in check.

"Yeah. Sorry Rosie."

"Just don't do it again. Let's go to the table, okay?" He nodded and followed me up to the balcony I'd claimed at the beginning of the year. There were two giant tables and I'd made one of them mine.

Jasper and Bella were there, along with a guy I hadn't seen before. He was thin with bronze hair and was clearly interested in Bella. I took my seat at the head of the table.

"So, Jasper, Bella. Have you guys met everyone?" Before they could answer Alice jumped in.

"I'm Alice! That's Edward and the big one is Emmett." Ha. Big? No, Massive.

"I'm going to get a water, anyone need anything?"

Everyone was so engrossed in each other that they didn't even hear me. "Hey, can I come with you?" It was Emmett of course.

"I can't stop you."

He followed me like a lost puppy all the way to the vending machines.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Now was my chance to end this once and for all.

"Listen, I'm not really a people person. Don't make this harder than it has to be okay?"

He gave a sad smile but nodded and started walking away. I think that's one of the biggest mistakes I'd ever made, letting him walk away. If I'd known what he could possibly do for me, I'd stop him and jump into his arms, but, I didn't, so he walked away and I was left there. Alone.

Isn't this supposed to be how I like it?

I didn't particularly feel like going back to lunch so I went to my bathroom. Third floor, east wing. No girl ever dared to even try and come in here. This was my hangout spot, and I made sure everyone knew it.

I pulled myself onto the counter and brought my knees to my chest. I liked the new kids. Actual, genuine like and that was scary.

I waited until the next bell rang before exiting the bathroom. The last class of the day, I was a teachers assistant for a class I took early. The teacher was the least annoying one I knew.

I walked into the class and who do I see other than the normal Jasper and Bella? Alice and Emmett. What a fucking surprise.

Alice perked up immediately "Rose! You're in this class!"

"TA actually." I set my bag down on Mr. Frierson's desk and slumped into his chair. This was just great. Mr. Frierson walked through the door almost immediately.

"Rosalie, can you add the new kids to the attendance?" I nodded and went to work, busying myself so I could ignore the looks my... friends? Were shooting me.

Mr. Frierson walked to the front of the room. "Alright class, today, you have a free day. I've got to go work on the master schedule for next year. Rosalie is in charge." He waved to me and I rolled my eyes. Great.

Once he was gone, the class went to hell. I was perfectly content until I saw Jessica Stanley leaning across Emmett's desk. I hated that bitch and I liked the Cullen's so I did the only thing I knew to do.

I got up from the chair and strutted over to Emmett. I gracefully sat on his lap and put my arm around his neck. "Emmett baby, what did I tell you about talking to the trash?"

The look on Stanley's face was priceless. Bella and Alice were cracking up and I could hear Jasper trying to hold his laughter in. The look on Emmett's face wasn't that funny though. I was playing with his head and didn't even mean to.

"You stay away from her, all she'll give you is STD's." I'd made my warning, and had to get out of there before he thought anything else of me. I looked to Jasper "You're in charge now."

I grabbed my stuff and exited the room faster than I thought possible. I drove straight home and went straight to my room. My yoga mat was still out from my bout with it this morning. I pressed the play button and a man popped onto the screen.

I copied every pose perfectly, in 4 inch heels. I'm the shit. I only did yoga when something was bugging me. Today, it was the Cullen's. What made them think they could just prance into the town and make me like them?

I made mental patches on the wall I'd strategically built. If the Cullen's, mostly Emmett, could make such a dent in my wall after one day, I'd need to stay away from them.

I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes until the doorbell rang.


	2. Curse of Curves Cute Is What We Aim For

_Curse of Curves- Cute is What We Aim For._

"_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves"_

_I made mental patches on the wall I'd strategically built. If the Cullen's, mostly Emmett, could make such a dent in my wall after one day, I'd need to stay away from them._

_I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes until the doorbell rang._

* * *

Trouble Follows

-Chapter Two-

I got off the bed and descended the stairs in what seemed like one stride. When I finally opened the door, Alice barreled in.

"Hey Rose!"

"Hi Alice."

"So, you going to show me this closet or not?" I'm grateful she didn't ask why I'd left. I shrugged and started climbing stairs. Alice followed right behind me. We came to my room quickly and I led her to the closet and opened the door.

She dropped the shit was holding along with her jaw. "Fuck Rose! Your closet is like designer avenue!" I chuckled because she was right. "It's gorgeous!" I watched as she fondled my clothes and held my shoes like they were babies.

"Rose, I have decided this, you are now my best friend. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I wanted to disagree, but I just couldn't. There was something about Alice that made you accept her even if you didn't want to.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes and looped her arm through mine. "Give me a tour of your lovely house."

"Well, this is my room of course." "Duh silly. Next?" I led her to my favorite room in the house. I loved old video games and had just about every game station there is. We walked through the white double doors into the arcade.

"Holy shit. Emmett is going to flip! He fucking loves video games!" I rolled my eyes at the mention of her brother.

"Whatever. What time is it?" She pulled her cell phone out. "It's 6:47. And Edward wants to know what dinner is. He is such an annoying asshole sometimes. What do we want for dinner anyways?"

Grow some balls and tell her to leave you alone! "I don't--" Her phone started ringing. Stupid little bong hit ring tone. "What you oaf?"

"I swear to god if you're fucking with me I'm going to kick your big ass."

"Well fuck, we're coming." She hung up and looked at me.

"Emergency at my house. You coming?" Like I had a choice. Midget was bossy. I nodded and followed her out my front door and down the street a few houses.

Emmett was sitting on the porch. "I swear it smells like somebody fucking massacred some smurfs or some shit." I had to bite my lip to hold back my chuckle.

"What happened?"

"It looks like some pipes burst upstairs and the shit leaked down. Now most of the rooms downstairs are soggy and shit. It's nasty as fuck."

"Well fuck. Dad's at that conference in Miami and Mom has that shit in Paris for the next two weeks. What are we going to do?"

Don't do it Rose. Don't. "You guys can stay with me."

"No way Rose, we don't want to intrude."

"Bullshit. I have 14 bedrooms and only one person in the house. Just salvage all the shit you can and bring it over."

They looked at each other. "I'm down. I just want to let you know, I sleep naked and drink like a fish." I scoffed. No way his ass was sleeping naked in my house. Too tempting.

"No way to the naked part, as for the drinking, I don't give a fuck. I drink like a fish too."

"Well alright then. I'll go salvage some stuff. We can have a 'our house is ruined' party!" I shrugged and watched him hold his nose and run into their house.

"Oh! Why don't we call Bella and Jasper? Turn it into a real party."

"Go for it. I'm going to change out of this. You coming?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to try and get some of my clothes if they aren't too ruined."

"Okay. The front doors unlocked anyways." What the fuck did I sign myself up for?

I was so busy thinking I didn't even notice I was in my closet. I choose an Alice Cooper tee and a jean skirt. Nothing fancy, I wasn't trying to be sexy. Shit, if anything I made myself look worse. I changed the heels to some silver ones I found hiding in a corner. I was checking myself out when I heard someone burst through the door singing "Ain't no party like a ruined house party, cause a ruined house party don't stop" I found myself at the top of the stairs looking down at Emmett holding a duffel bag.

"Damn Rosie, you gotta nice crib."

"It serves its purpose." Behind him, the rest of the crew filed through the door. Edward and Bella looked like they were really digging each other. Shit, even Alice and Jasper were hitting it off.

"Hey Rosalie, thank you for letting us stay with you. Your generosity will not go unrewarded." The first words Edward say to me actually make me a little happy.

"Well you guys can stay down here if you want, but I'm going to the arcade." I laughed at Alice's eagerness.

"Shit, theres an arcade?!" Alice nodded and Emmett and Alice shot upstairs. I followed them, hoping Emmett wouldn't break anything. "You guys can come on up too." Everyone else followed me.

Alice and Emmett were racing each other on Need For Speed: Carbon. Emmett was actually winning too.

"Dude, Rose you are a fucking god. This place is bomb."

We all just sat around and watched those two play until we were bored out of our minds.

"Shit, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of this shit. Who wants to light up?" Alice shot up.

"Jasper! You've been holding out on us?!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess so. I didn't know if you new kids were into this shit or not."

"Hell yeah we are! Well maybe not Edward but me and Emmett will party with you."

Emmett jumped in. "Yeah bro. How dare you judge us!" He pretended to be offended while Jasper shook his head and laughed.

"Well damn. I'll be right back." Jasper shot out of his seat and I could hear him barreling down the stairs. Just as soon as he left he was back with a meticulously rolled joint.

Now normally, I'm not one for weed. It makes my hair smell horrible, but tonight was a special occasion. A small part of my conscious was hoping that if I smoked it would loosen my inhibitions, I would sleep with Emmett and get this shit out of my system.

We formed a circle which even Bella and Edward joined. "Dude, it feels like were in That 70's show. I'm Kelso, hands down."

"Whatever you big idiot. Who's got a lighter?" Emmett dug around in his pocket and pulled one out. Alice took the first hit which ended up in her having a coughing fit. "Damn Jazz, that's some good shit!" She passed it around the circle to Emmett, then Edward, then Bella, and now me.

I took in a hit and let the smoke settle in my lungs, closing my eyes and imagining myself someplace far away. Some place like Antarctica. I exhaled, but as soon as the smoke left my body I felt empty.

"Edward! I think my brain's falling out of my head!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Bella's over-dramatics, but then again, this was probably the first time she'd ever smoked. She'd probably never drank before either. She was doing all of this to impress Edward, who looked like he was only doing it to impress her.

Oh what a tangled web we weave. Emmett looked like a puppy, all harmless and cute. I wanted to crawl up in his lap. Alice was leaning against Jasper on the couch laughing at something stupid. It felt like I was floating in a cloud. A big cloud of happiness. But was it the weed or the company?

"Damn it, I'm hungry. What do you have to eat in this fucking palace of your's?"

I shook my head. "I only buy enough shit for me. I don't have anything here."

Alice shot up like and exclamation point. "Let's go to Walmart. That's like one of the most fun stores ever. Let's go. Right now. Come on." I shrugged. It would be like an adventure.

"I've got a car that will fit us all. Any objections?" Everyone stood, shaking their heads. "Alright then, lets go."

We traveled downstairs and to the garage like a pack of animals, I was in the lead. I grabbed the key's labeled 10 and walked down to the tenth spot.

"Damn. This car is gangster as fuck." Emmett has such a way with words. A 2009 Black Escalade was the car he was talking about, and yes the car is gangster as fuck. I walked to the drivers side but was stopped by that big hulk of a man. "I think I should drive." "And why the fuck is that?"

"Well, I have more experience driving while intoxicated." I rolled my eyes but handed over the keys. It was the dimples, I swear.

We all climbed in and I was stuck in the passengers seat next to Emmett. "Damn. This car is nice."

"Can you say one sentence without cursing?" I know I probably sounded like his mother, but it annoyed me a little.

"Why yes Rose, I can." I have never felt the urge to punch and person and kiss a person at the same time, but Emmett made me want to.

We pulled out of my garage and the car was eerily silent. "Yo Eddie, give me your iPod. A car this hot needs to be driven to some PAC or Biggie."

I was surprised that Edward actually handed it over and was even more surprised when "Big Poppa" came on. Edward just didn't seem like the type to have rap on his iPod. Nonetheless, we were all nodding our heads and Emmett was rapping along.

I don't care who you are, Biggie could make you feel like a fucking G. We pulled into a big parking lot and my mouth dropped. So this was Walmart? I'd never been here before. It looked tacky.

Emmett found us a parking space and we walked inside in our little pairs. Emmett and Alice both grabbed carts and dragged us to the food center. We all started throwing food into the carts. Donuts, icing, funfetti cake mix.

Did we look suspicious? Probably. Did we give a flying fuck? Nah, we were too busy buying shitloads of junk food.

By the time we'd filled up our two carts, it was around 10 and we had school tomorrow. I still wanted booze and I was running dangerously low. We checked out and piled back into the Escalade, but this time I was driving.

"Rosie, where are we going?" "Just ride bitches." I was so freaked out that I could be so friendly with these people. It was a quick drive to James' place of business. James was just an all around dirty guy, drugs, whores, anything illegal, he was into.

I pulled onto the side of the street. "You guys stay in here. I'm going to get us some party favors." I winked at Emmett and got out of the car. I strutted across the street and nodded towards Laurent, James' right hand man. "Nice to see you again Rosalie."

"Wish I could say the same." He even looked hurt. Did he expect me to be nice? No, I'm here for business. He let me inside and I went straight to James in his office. He looked up as soon as I walked through the door. "Ahh, Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

"I'm out. I need my usual, times 3. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can. What exactly do you need it for?"

"I don't see how that concerns you."

"Well Rose, this is my business, and what you plan to do with the shit I provide you with is also my business."

"I'm just having a few friends over." He stared at me intently for a few moments. "Fine. I'll have Laurent take it to your car. Shall I put it on your tab?" He pressed some stupid button on his phone and I could hear Laurent on the other side. "Triple the normal. Take it to her car." I shrugged and turned to walk out of the office, before I could James had a hold of my wrist. "You know Rose, you could get all of this anytime you want if... Well, I do need a new bitch on the side."

I turned so that I was facing him and looked directly in his eyes. I made sure I had eye contact before I let a large amount of spit fly in his face. A look of pure rage flashed across his face. My look was just the same. He raised a hand to slap me but before he could I'd kicked him across his face and smiled when I heard the sickening crunch of bone.

I'd broken his nose with my stiletto. Hell fucking yeah. "Bye James." I said it happily and walked out of there with James' pride in my back pocket.

Laurent had just finished loading the Escalade when I got there. James had probably phoned him or whatever the fuck they used and I was expecting to have to kick his ass too. Instead, he just smiled and shook his head. I climbed into the drivers side and looked down. "Fuck, I ruined my shoes." There was blood all over my right one. I frowned and sighed.

"Rose, are you bleeding?" Alice was pointing to a small amount of blood trickling down my arm. I took my perfectly manicured finger and wiped it away. I pulled my finger up to my nose. "Nope, not mine." I looked to Emmett and he was staring at me. "What?" He snapped out of it and shook his head, not looking away though.

I wiped the blood off on a tissue that had been laying around. We got home in record time. I had adrenaline pumping and was happy as fuck, ready to party. But I had a question first.

After we'd unloaded the stuff and pigged out, we ended up in my room, on my bed watching some stupid documentary on humpback whales. "Bella, isn't your dad the police chief or something?"

"Yup. Why?"

"You aren't going to get in trouble for hanging out with a mischievous bunch of hooligans like us are you?" Edwards question, not mine. "No. Charlie doesn't care. Besides, he's gone fishing until late Sunday."

Hmm. When daddy's away, the children will play. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Emmett had to break it."I want booze. Rose?"

I rolled off the bed and grabbed a new pair of heels from my closet. I pulled them on and walked back into the room. "To the bar!" I pointed in no general direction and marched to the bar downstairs, Emmett following closely. I'd already put the stuff I'd gotten from James down here.

"What do we want?" I stood behind the bar while everyone else sat on the stools, well everyone except Edward and Bella, who were sitting on the love seat next to the fireplace.

"I want TEQUILA!"

"How do you want it Mr. Cullen? I've got limes and salt, I can make it in a margarita, you can have it in a shot glass. Which one will it be?"

"Just give me the bottle babe." I handed it over surprisingly and moved on to Jasper and Alice.

"What would you guys like?"

They looked at each other and said simultaneously "Jager Bombs."

I pulled out a few cans of red bull and Jager and handed it over. As for me, I was going all out tonight. The real reason I had to go to James, Absinthe.

He had the best on this side of the world and I payed a pretty penny for it too. I set the bottle on the bar and Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You've got fucking Absinthe?! Isn't that shit illegal or something?"

"Or something. Would you like some?"

"Fuck yeah, doesn't this shit make you hallucinate?"

"Depends on the amount of Thujone." I raised the bottle to my lips and chugged most of the bottle, leaving little for Emmett.

He looked a little in awe and finished it off without flinching. I decided to get the virgins drunk too.

I took two drinks to them and they looked like they were fucking bombs. "Here. This is sex on the beach, drink it, have fun."

Bella eyed it and finally grew some balls and took a sip. She looked surprised. "This is really good Rose." I left them to their own devices and returned to my Emmett. Whoa. My Emmett? Absinthe slip.

"I'm going for a walk Papu. Papu. I like it, it can be your nickname. So Papu, would you like to come on a walk with me?"

Emmett had already finished half of the bottle of tequila "Sure as shit. Kiko. You look like a Kiko. So I'm Papu and you're Kiko." He brought his bottle but I didn't need anything else. I was already more than fucked thanks to the Absinthe.

I decided it would be better if we didn't walk around the neighborhood because neighbors are bitches, so I just walked to the backyard.

"Aww Kiko, look at that bush! It's so cute. It can be Frederick." He stumbled over to Frederick and tried to lean on his but instead fell into him.

"KIKO! FRED"S TRYING TO EAT ME! STOP HIM. Noooo, it's too late. Call my mom, tell her I love her!" I was clutching my stomach, doubled over in laughter. What made it extra funny was that my poor Emmett actually thought Frederick was trying to eat him. I walked over and tried to pull him out but fell on top of him instead.

"Fuck. I can't get up." "Neither can I." So we just lay there. Staring up at the sky. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was nice, not that I thought it would be horrible.

But it also ended as quickly as it started and a silence fell upon us.

"Kiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Fred's gay. He's touching my butt." I resumed my hysterical laughter and at that moment, Fred's branches decided to give out and Papu and I rolled onto the ground.

"Whoa." I held my head and tried to stand but didn't succeed. Papu didn't either so I didn't feel that bad. I finally found a tree to prop myself up with and pulled myself off the ground.

"Let's go inside before Fred and his friends gang up on us." I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him through the side door and into the storage room connected to the bar.

I think we gave Jasper a heart attack when we burst through the door. He literally jumped off of his stool. Emmett and I thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Fred tried to eat us Jasper and he's totally into Kiko."

"He's the one that grabbed your ass."

Jasper looked totally confused. "Who the fuck is Fred?"

I shook my head vigorously and turned to Emmett. "We can't tell him. Fred's incognito."

Emmett's eye's widened and he nodded. "Um Rose, I think you guys should go ahead and go to sleep. We have school in about" He looked down at his watch. "Four hours." Where did all of our time go? I shook the thought off and pulled Emmett up to his guest room.

I was going to go back to my room but he called to me as soon as I turned around.

"What?"

He pushed himself against me and his lips crashed into mine. I guess this was my chance to salvage whatever plan I had earlier and fuck him and get it over with.

I broke our kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. I stared at his muscles in awe before he pulled my shirt off, leaving me in nothing but a purple bra and my skirt. I think it's purple. It looked purply to me.

I resumed kissing until he broke it off this time.

"Waittt. Kiko, I don't want to do this."

"I dunno. I just want you for more than this."

For some reason, that just sounded so fucked up to me. What else did he want me for? Money? My liquor connections? I scoffed and shook my head before I pulled my shirt back over my head.

"Whatever Papu. I thought you weren't an asshole."

"I didn't mean it like that Kiko!"

I didn't listen, I was already out the door and too drunk to reason. I went to my room and locked the door. I kicked out my heels only because they were annoying me at the moment and climbed into bed.

Fucking Emmett. My head hurt. Really bad, and not just from the alcohol.

I don't like people, but when I'm with these people, it just seems right. What the fuck is going on?

* * *

**A/N: So, how you do you like it so far?**

**Questions, comments, and concerns should be directed to.. ME! lol.  
Do what you do, review, and you get a preview!**

**I hope you like Fred. I have a Fred myself, feel free to share any good drunken stories in your reviews! They will be appreciated and laughed at of course!**


	3. KOL Use Somebody

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters in the story.**

Trouble Follows

-Chapter Three-

_Kings of Leon - Use Somebody_

_I've been roaming around  
i was looking down at all i see  
painting faces, building places i can't reach_

_you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you_

_and all you know  
and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the street_

* * *

I don't believe in hangovers. I guess that is the reason I am up and moving at this time in the morning after the time I had last night.

I was still laying in bed waiting to get enough energy to get up when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Alice." She sounded as pitiful as I did.

"Come on in."

She shuffled in slowly with two mugs in her hand. "Do you want coffee or tea?" She plopped down on the bed next to me.

"I think I want tea." She handed me one of her mugs and I smelled the liquid in it. Sweet.

"Are you hungover?"

"No. Jasper and I didn't drink much. What about you?"

"No. I'm just tired as hell. How's everyone else?"

"Other than Jasper, pretty messed up. Plus we only have an hour before school starts."

"Ugh. I don't want to go. I hate that school with a passion."

"Well then let's go today and then skip Friday."

"I guess that sounds pretty good. Where is everyone?"

"Jasper went home to get showered and changed. Bella's on her way up. Edward is eating breakfast and Emmett is in the shower."

I got up and walked into my closet to find something to wear. I choose a pair of jeans so tight that if I weighed another pound I probably wouldn't be able to breathe. I also choose a tunic like white shirt and a black vest. I grabbed some black heels and decided that would do.

When I walked back into my room Bella was laying on my sofa. "I hate you. Why did you give me those addicting drinks last night?"

"Shut up, it will only make your head hurt more. Take some tylenol and grab a few bottles of water, you'll feel less like shit in no time." I gave her my friendliest smile.

"If you guys need clothes, grab some out of the closet. I'm going to shower and all the other happy horse shit I do to make myself gorgeous."

They both nodded but made no effort to move. I walked into my huge bathroom and began the process to make myself look decent.

First step, shower. Easy stuff right? Not. I had to moisturize, exfoliate, shave, and use all my hair products to keep it beautiful.

After the shower, I jumped out, dried off, and got dressed. Halfway done. Now I have to make sure my face is perfect, plucking eyebrows and makeup.

After makeup, it's hair. I use hairspray, deep conditioner, and a curling iron just to make it look like I didn't do shit to it.

Finally, I get to choose what I want to smell like. I decided on Daisy.

I checked the clock before I left my bathroom. There was 15 minutes left until school started so I exited the bathroom and decided to look for Alice and Bella.

I searched and found everyone piled in the kitchen.

"Morning Rose." Jasper called out over his starbucks cup.

I eyed Emmett. His eyes were red and had bags under them like he hadn't slept very well. I stopped looking at him before he caught me.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Rose, is it okay if I ride with you? My trucks acting funny."

I frowned. "Yeah. Why don't you bring it over after school and I'll look at it for you. Do you know what it might be?"

She shook her head slowly. "Whatever. Let's go." I had my phone stuffed in my pocket and decided that was all I needed today.

Bella and I got into my M3 and I dropped the top. "So um. I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

I pulled out of the driveway and looked at her. "About what?"

"Crap. How do I get him to fucking ask me out?! I mean, I was dropping hints all of last night and he didn't do shit!"

She was asking me advice about dating? She's not a very smart one.

"Just chill out. He'll ask you soon. He probably just wants to run it by Emmett or Jasper or even Alice. If he hasn't asked you by the end of the day, you make the first move."

I stopped listening to her and focused on the road and getting to school as soon as possible. When we did get there, I pulled into a park and got out. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and leaned gently against the trunk of my baby.

I watched as Alice's yellow porsche pulled up, along with Jasper's motorbike. Next was Edward in his volvo and finally, Emmett in his jeep.

Everyone got out of their car and gathered around Bella and I. Once the group was assembled, I was the first to speak.

"You guys know everyone is going to stare at us today."

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think. You shouldn't either." I shook off Emmett's comment.

"So, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and I have AP English 4 first. What do you have Alice?"

"Fashion and retail management." I stared at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't even know we had that class. What about you Edward?"

"Music appreciation." He was leaning on Alice's Porsche like a badass. He even had on sunglasses.

"Wipe that drool up Bells." I whispered in hear ear and watched her turn red.

I was going to ask something but my thought was cut off by the first bell of the day.

Edward and Alice headed off to their classes and the rest of us headed to English. Bella took Emmett's seat from yesterday and he took Bella's.

I looked at her wierdly. We'd already gotten our work packets for the next week so the teacher didn't even bother to stop in.

We sat there for a while. It was akward and quiet and just like I'd predicted, people were staring at us like we were aliens.

"Rose, I think you should do my makeup in the bathroom."

"I don't-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go."

I shut up and led her to my bathroom.

"As I was trying to tell you in the classroom, I don't have any makeup on me."

"I don't give a shit. I just had to get out of there. I think I'll text Alice to meet us here."

"Go for it." I checked myself out in the mirror.

"So, what happened with you and Emmett yesterday?" Akward silence.

"I don't know what you mean."

She gave me a 'Don't bullshit me' look right as Alice burst through the door.

"This is fucking ridiculous. Why is everyone talking about us?" Bella and I shrugged.

"So?"

"Drop it Bella."

"Drop what?" Alice hopped up on the counter.

"What's going on with her and Emmett."

"Oh. He totally likes you. Go for it."

"I tried. Last night. I was completely denied." Alices mouth made an O.

"What happened?"

"Uh, from what I can remember, we attacked each other. He said some shit that annoyed me and I left."

"What did he say?" They said it simultaneously.

"Shit, 'I want you for more than this'?"

They both just stared at me. "Why did that annoy you?"

"I was drunk! I don't know."

"Well he didn't do anything wrong, so you should apologize to him for freaking out. You guys would make an adorable couple."

I checked to make sure my hair was perfect. "I don't know. I'm new at this having friends thing."

"Bull. Everyone wants to know you Rose. Why don't you let them?"

I shrugged. "I can't stay here anymore. What can we do to get out of this shit?"

"Why can't we just drive off campus?"

"We'd have to wait until lunchtime. I have an idea. I need you to call Jasper though." Bella does have a brain. Let's see how her plan goes.

* * *

I was trying so hard to hold my laughter in. Jasper had faked throwing up, Alice faked a fever, and Bella... Well, Bella fell down the stairs on the way to the nurses office and she wasn't acting. A sprained ankle was her diagnosis.

"Jasper, I'm never going on a date with you again!" The story was, Jasper and Alice had a romantic dinner last night and now they both had food poisoning.

"I'm sorry Alice! If I only knew what was in that pasta!" I had to turn away from the nurse so she couldn't see me cracking up.

"I can't drive home this way Ms. West, and I can't stay at school either."

"I can't either!"

"Miss Cullen, can your brother drive you home?"

"Oh I'm sure he could."

"I will call him. Jasper, is there anyone who could take you home?"

"Ms. West, I can take Jasper home. He lives right down the street from me."

"Thats so sweet Miss Hale. Now that I've got you two taken care of. Miss Swan, do you want me to call your father?"

Bella was pretty grumpy. It was her plan to pretend to be sick and she ended up fucking up her ankle. "No. I can drive myself home. I have before like this."

The nurse knew not to argue with Bella over her capabilities of handling injuries.

We were getting passes to leave school for the rest of the day when Emmett and Edward burst through the door simultaneously.

"Alice! My poor baby sister, are you okay?"

I could tell Alice was trying not to laugh. "I'll be fine as soon as you take me home."

On the other side of the room, "Bella how did this happen?"

She rolled her eyes. "I tried this new thing called walking."

He chuckled and helped her get off of the table she'd been sitting on.

"Would you like for me to drive you home?"

"Sure. What am I going to do about my truck though?"

"I'll come back and get it later."

She shrugged and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Roll out homies."

We all walked out of the nurses office with our passes. I wondered how many people at this school we were going to play like we'd just done to Nurse West.

Then I remembered I hate this school. Then I didn't give shit.

* * *

I was alone. Alice was at Jasper's place. Bella and Edward were somewhere doing whatever they were doing and Emmett was upstairs being Emmett.

I just so happened to be in the kitchen. Going crazy over the junk food in the house.

There was funfetti icing on my teddy grahams and dorito nachos. I flipped on the radio and started tasting my creations. I pranced into the kitchen, grabbing a freeze pop and dancing to Britney Spears.

Now, you know when you have one of those moments and lose all of your inhibitions and just act a fool? Well, that happened to me just as Emmett entered the kitchen.

I was dancing and singing into a banana in my own little world. Then I dropped it low and heard laughing.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned towards the laughter. "Please tell me you did not see that."

"Oh I did. Have you taken dance lessons recently?"

"Fuck you. It was Britney!"

He shook his head and pulled a bottle of whiskey up to his mouth.

"Why are drinking?"

He shrugged. "I don't like not being drunk." He seemed really down.

"Well, I am willing to share my funfetti teddy grahams with you, if you actually smile."

I got a smirk out of him. "So, Em, I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

"It's okay. We were both drunk and we made a big mistake."

"I don't think it was that much of a mistake, I was just not in my right mind."

"I guess I wasn't very right minded either."

"So, what do you say to trying again?"

Full smile. Booyah! "How about we start with me taking you out on a date?"

"Sounds wonderful. Just tell me when."

"I will. Two conditions though."

"What?"

"None of that damn makeup and wear some clothes that actually look comfortable."

"Oh god you have no idea. I have to peel these jeans off."

"Then why do you wear them?"

"The one thing my mother taught me was always look presentable. I don't know if I can break the habit."

"Damn. Well you know what makes your jeans looser?"

"Exercise?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"Whiskey." He held the bottle out towards me.

Here is where I have to choose which path I want to go on.

One, get drunk and end up doing who know's what with Emmett.

Two, refuse and end up doing who know's what with Emmett.

I took the bottle. If you're going to hell you might as well go drunk.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really drinking?"

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"I was going to my room. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Need help carrying that shit?"

"Sure. I thought chivalry was dead."

"You didn't know? My dad's a doctor. He brought that bitch back to life."

We both laughed all the way up the stairs. "Set it all on the bed. I'm going to go change."

He nodded and I found a pair of yoga pants to put on instead of these damn jeans.

"Oh hell naw!"

I walked out to see Emmett with one of my dorito nachos in his mouth. "That was uncalled for Emmett!"

"Well, They're good."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spot on the bed next to him.

"So, what happened?"

I saw a little vein in his jaw start throbbing. "My ex girlfriend called me."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"I can't talk about this with you. It's just akward and extremely wierd."

"Agreed. Let's find a movie or some shit."

"Got any scooby doo?"

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I think you should drop me a line telling me how you liked it. Review and Preview.**


	4. The Beatles I Want To Hold Your Hand

_Diclaimer - I own none of the copyrighted materials._

_The Beatles - I wanna hold your hand._

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
_

Emmett and I fell asleep together last night watching old cartoons. His ridiculous snoring woke me up. I'd actually thought a bear was in the room and fell off the bed.

I tried my best to get him to wake up, but was not successful. So I just ended up downstairs, making coffee. Alice eventually wandered down.

"What's up? I didn't hear you get in last night."

"That's because I slept at Jasper's, Mom." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you guys getting it on?"

"Ha, not yet. But we are dating."

"That's great! I wonder how Bella and Edward are doing."

"I got a text from her last night. Let's just say she sounded happy."

"He probably copped a feel." Alice giggled and rummaged through the refrigerator.

"What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could drive to Port Angeles and go shopping. There's a Greek festival going on there today so we can go to that."

"Sounds fun." I nodded and poured a cup of coffee. "Do you want some?"

She shook her head. "Well I'm going to take your brother some."

"You guys on good terms again?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"Good luck with getting him up. You either have to dangle weed or a whore under his nose to wake him up."

"Thank you for that visual."

"No problem."

I grabbed another cup of coffee and climbed the stairs back towards my bedroom. The outrageous snoring had quieted to heavy breathing and Emmett was tangled in my comforter.

I set the coffee down on my desk and climbed onto the foot of the bed. "Wake up Bitch!" I yelled and started jumping around. I accidentally kicked him and fell down which I found hilarious.

"What the hell was that?!" I was still laughing when he rolled over.

"It was an accident!"

"Bullshit. You know you just wanted to kick me." He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

I handed him the coffee and he chugged it down.

"Ah, sweet caffeine. Thank you."

"No problem. We're going to Port Angeles today, so get up and get dressed!"

"It's too early to be this excited."

"No it's not! There's a Greek festival! Imagine all the amazing food."

With that, he was up and out of bed. "You've got my attention."

"If you're ready in half an hour I'll buy one of those ridiculous belly dancing outfits they sell and model it for you."

He smiled. "You've sealed the deal."

"Thought so." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know I like you right?"

"I had a rough idea." I pressed my lips against his softly and let my body press against his. It was just a chaste kiss, no tongue. It was still perfect.

It ended too soon and both of us were smiling like idiots when we broke apart.

"That was nice."

"Yeah, it was. Now go get dressed big boy."

"I'd rather get naked, then get you naked."

Me two. He had no fucking idea how much I wanted that.

"You can't always get what you want."

"But if you try sometimes..."

I gave him another soft kiss and pushed him out the door. "Bye Emmett."

He mumbled but slowly made his way to the room he was staying in. I pulled on a white dress, it wasn't curve hugging or even really cute in my opinion, but it was comfortable.

I did put on makeup though, I've got to change one step at a time.

When I walked downstairs, Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap and Emmett was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, shoveling food down his throat.

He looked up and smiled when he saw me and it pretty much made me giddy inside.

"Where's Bella and Edward?"

Jasper snickered and kissed Alice. "Bella didn't want to go to Seattle limping and Edward's pretty much pussy whipped." Alice playfully punched him in the chest and glared at him.

"Edward's not hitting that yet."

"God knows Bella wants it."

We all shared a laugh over the teenage angst-y love those two shared.

"Are we ready to go? It's like an hour drive to get there."

"Yeah. Who's driving?"

Jasper raised his hand. "Alice volunteered me. Is it cool if we take your jeep Emmett?"

He shrugged and reached in his pocket to get his keys.

Once we were in the car Alice started scanning through the radio stations and I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder.

I thought about how much we'd changed in the last two days. I had to say the cliched line, my heart was telling me that I really like Emmett and some great shit could come out of the relationship we could have, but my head was telling me to run the fuck away.

What should I do? I was lost in my own world when Emmett started playing with my hair. He was so cuddly and cute and I was hoping that was all to him. I had a feeling he had another side to him.

I made a plan to get some information out of Alice about his ex-girlfriend or any girlfriend for that matter.

It didn't take long to get to Port Angeles and before long, we were climbing out of the jeep.

"What are we going to do first?"

"I want to go shopping!" Of course Alice wanted to go shopping.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to the record store that just opened." Of course Jasper was going to follow Alice.

"Screw shopping, I want to eat."

"Well then let's split up. Jasper and I will go shopping and you two can go to the festival. We can meet up later."

I looked to Emmett to see if he was okay with it and he just gave a weak smile.

"Okay. Just call when you want to meet up."

Emmett and I found the Greek festival almost immediately. I'm pretty sure he sniffed it out, but I didn't make fun of him for it.

"Rose, I wanna hold you hand."

"Then go for it."

His hand was soft and warm. Heavenly. Damn, I'm sprung.

We walked through the crowds with those silly smiles on our faces. We stopped at just about every food place and Emmett made me try some of everything he got.

We were sitting down with a table full of food in front of us when he brought up the fact that I promised to model a belly dancer outfit for him.

"You find the outfit, I'll wear it."

"That I will do. I think it'll be green. I like that color on you."

"Well I won't be wearing it for very long if I have my way."

That huge smile lit up his face.

We eventually found the outfits. I let him pick it out and ended up with a hip scarf that wouldn't cover shit and a bra covered in coins and beads.

"You're gonna be the one wearing that ridiculous thing."

"Don't hate, I'd look great in this."

Alice and Jasper called eventually and told us they were waiting at the jeep.

When we got to them there was barely anyplace to sit because of all the bags.

"Alice, you have a problem."

"It's not a problem, it's just a hobby."

"Well you guys can sit in the back and we'll sit in the front. Hand me the keys."

Jasper threw them at me and I scowled at him

"There's a difference between handing and throwing."

We threw each other a few mean looks then Alice split us up. We climbed back into the jeep and I cranked that baby up. I looked over at Emmett and he was yawning.

"You tired me out."

"Sure I did. Just admit, you can't keep up."

"I sure can't." He reached out and grabbed my hand and encased it in his.

"Let's go."

**A/N: So, I was reading On Writing: A Memoir of The Craft by Stephen King and I took what he said to heart. He said plot is the enemy, so when writing this chapter I threw out all of the things I had planned and just ran with the cuteness of Rose and Emmett, I hoped you liked it. The book is really good and I suggest you pick up a copy.**


End file.
